


Regrets and Consequences

by DaronwyK



Series: What if... HP Drabbles & Short Stories [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Illegitimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaronwyK/pseuds/DaronwyK
Summary: When he was a young man, Lucius lost the love of his life. He had to remain in the shadows, watching over his son in the only way he could.





	Regrets and Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Fun plot bunny that popped into my head. One-Shot for now.

**ooOoOo August, 1980 oOoOoo**

 

It was a soft flutter of wings that woke the boy from his sleep. The child was small, looking younger than his age of eleven years. He had a wild shock of chestnut hair sticking up wildly in places. He rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed, looking confused as the nearly black eagle owl dropped a package on the end of his bed. He grabbed a piece of cookie from the bedside table and offered a bit to the owl who accepted it carefully.

 

As he touched the package it grew larger and there was a letter tucked into the front of it. He frowned a little and pulled the letter out. Other than his Hogwarts letter, he’d never had a letter of his own. The paper was heavy, and a creamy colour. There was a large green wax seal with an elegant peacock set in it. He broke the seal and pulled out the letter.

 

_Trevelyan,_

_The very best wishes tonight on your 11 th Birthday. Next month you’ll start your very first year at Hogwarts, and I wish you a year of new friendships and new experiences. I’ve waited a very long time to write you this letter, and the reasons for that are complicated. While I cannot be there to see you off on September 1st, I want you to know that I love you, and will always be proud of you. Whatever House you are sorted into, I know you will do your very best. Study hard, enjoy yourself, and write your mother often._

_Love, Your Father_

Trev’s tiny hands shook a little. His father? He’d asked so many times who he was, and his mother had simply told him that he could never know the man. He set the letter down and untied the silver ribbon holding the box closed. He lifted the lid off and felt his jaw drop. He’d never had such a present in his whole life. The box was full to the brim. There was a book about Quidditch, a dozen chocolate frogs, a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, a package of Ice Mice, and some Droobles.

 

Underneath all of the treats was something soft and squishy. He pulled it out and blinked. It was a black cloak. The wool was so soft, and it was lined with black fur. The fastenings were silver, with a tiny peacock etched into the center of the medallions. Inside was a small note.

 

_Wear it with Pride. One day, when it is safe…you will know who I am and where you come from._

He pressed the little note to his chest and fought back tears. He had a father, even if he didn’t know who he was, he had one. He just hoped one day he’d get to know him.

 

**ooOooO Four Years Later OooOoo**

 

“Mr. Scabior, thank you for coming.” Professor Snape looked at the young man sitting across from him. He’d been the young man’s Head of House for the past four years, but Trevelyan Scabior was almost as much as a mystery to him as he’d been on the night of his Sorting. The boy was just as strange as his mother had been, given to wandering the Forest whenever anyone wasn’t paying attention. He’d lost count of the detentions he’d assigned the boy for being out there without permission. Strangely enough the lad never got himself into trouble, and seemed very much at home in the trees.

 

“I ‘aven’t been in the woods since last time, sir,” Trev said as he sat down, a bit sullen.

 

“I know Mr. Scabior, you are not here because you are in trouble. I have some unfortunate news for you, and it’s going to be difficult to hear. I understand you are acquainted with Lord Malfoy?” Severus asked him, nodding to where Lucius had been standing quietly in the corner.

 

Trev’s head snapped around and he nodded, feeling something drop in the pit of his stomach. “It’s mum…” he whispered, feeling tears building in his eyes. “Is she ok?” He looked between the two men.

 

“I’m afraid your mother has passed away, Trevelyan,” Lucius said and came forward. “There was an accident in her Potions lab. By the time the Aurors came, it was too late.” He placed a hand on the young wizard’s shoulder and squeezed it. “I am so very sorry.”

 

Trev shook his head. “What do you care!?” He stood, wrenching his shoulder away. “She didn’t matter to you, neither of us did,” he said, narrowing his blue-grey eyes at the man he knew was his father.

 

“Severus…can we have some privacy?” Lucius said, looking at his friend.

 

“Of course.” Severus stood, trying to keep the shock off his face. He’d known that Lucius had taken an interest in Melisandre Scabior’s bastard son, but he’d assumed it had simply because of their friendship back in school. He’d never have dreamt that the boy was actually Lucius’. He shut the door behind him and cast a heavy privacy ward.

 

Lucius ran a hand through his hair. “She mattered very much to me, as do you. I loved your mother Trev, and I chose her, but things…it wasn’t to be,” he said, throat tight.

 

Trev snorted and gave him a dirty look. “Y’think a few presents on me birthday, and at Christmas makes it all better? Y’know what they call me?” His accent getting thicker the more upset he got. He tried so hard to fit in, to be careful about how he spoke. He tried to ignore it when those Gryffindor wankers called him “Scab” or “Bastard”. He tried to keep his head up when even his Housemates joked about his unknown parentage. It was why he spent so much time on his own, exploring the woods and getting a feel for the magic there. The Centaurs didn’t care that he didn’t have a father, unicorns didn’t mind that people called his mother a whore behind her back, and old Hagrid didn’t turn a hair about him being a little odd.

 

“No…I know they don’t,” Lucius said. “Please sit Trev, we need to talk about this. How long have you known?” he asked and sat down in one of the chairs.

 

“Couple years now,” he said quietly and went back to his chair. “I brewed a lineage potion, second year. I needed to know.” Trev looked down at the ground, frowning a bit.

 

Lucius’ eyebrows raised. That was an advanced potion, even for some older students. He remembered studying it in his sixth year. “You deserved to know.” he agreed. “Your mother had asked me not to tell you, because she didn’t want to put you in danger.” Lucius sighed and decided that at this point, the truth really was best even if he wished the boy were a little older before hearing it. “I loved your mother Trev, I did. She was an incredible witch; brilliant, powerful, and wit like a razor. When she got pregnant, I wanted to do the right thing. I told my father I was going to break my betrothal with the Blacks and marry her. My father threatened to kill her, and you. It was your mother that chose to break it off. She wanted to protect you from him, more than she wanted to be with me,” he said quietly. “So I respected her choice and stayed away, to keep you safe. I would ask your forgiveness for that.”

 

Trev lifted his head and looked at Lord Malfoy, his father. “What happens t’me now?” he asked quietly, wiping at his tears.

 

“I’ll make sure you’re taken care of.” Lucius reached over and placed his hand over his son’s smaller ones. He couldn’t publically claim the boy, out of consideration for Narcissa and Draco, but he could look after him. It wasn’t often done these days, but fostering was an old tradition. “You are my son Trev, and I will take care of you now.” He swore it.

 

Trev just nodded, feeling more tears slipping down his cheeks. “Why did she hafta die?” he sobbed, heart breaking. He didn’t even resist as he was pulled into a tight embrace. He just clung to his father, crying as if it was the end of the world.

 

Lucius stroked his hand over his son’s wild hair. “I don’t know Trev…these things don’t always make sense,” he whispered. It would not be an easy road, for either of them, but he owed this to Melisandre. His father had ruined her life and reputation. Her own parents had disowned her, casting her out as a disgrace. A beautiful, talented witch had been destroyed because he had loved her. He would do whatever he could to make sure his son didn’t suffer the same fate.

 

~Fin 


End file.
